


Five Annoying Things about being Soulmates with NB: A Short (Long) List

by RemyJane



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Snapshots, Soul Bond, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyJane/pseuds/RemyJane
Summary: Alex resented the assumption that he was the annoying one in their pair bond; just because he knew exactly how to push Nicky’s buttons, that didn’t mean Nicky didn’t drive him crazy sometimes too.





	Five Annoying Things about being Soulmates with NB: A Short (Long) List

Alex resented the assumption that he was the annoying one in their pair bond; just because he knew exactly how to push Nicky’s buttons, that didn’t mean Nicky didn’t drive him crazy sometimes too. 

1- Nicky asked too many (weird) questions

Alex had insisted they go somewhere for their bye week. Nicky had suggested Miami, Alex had pushed for Belize, and they compromised on the Bahamas. Alex hasn’t been Nicky’s soulmate his whole life without learning how to negotiate. 

When they finally made it to the beach, a little tired from an early flight, Alex just wanted to relax. 

But Nicky wouldn’t stop thinking. 

Alex was vaguely aware of him overthinking something, could feel it like a set of gears turning just below the surface. He didn’t know what it was, he couldn’t read his every thought unless he started to project a little louder, but Nicky was typically private, even with their bond. 

‘Did you set the thermostat before we left?’

Alex sighed. ‘Yes. Can set it from phone, remember? Showed you.’

‘Right.’ There was a lull, but Nicky was still mulling something over in his head and Alex considered burying him under the sand, but he didn’t think that would work. 

Alex stretched out in the sun, with his hat over his eyes. Everything was warm, the beach was empty, and the waves were putting him to sleep. 

‘How far do you think an octopus could walk?’

Alex lifted his hat, frowning at him. ‘Is this a joke?’

Nicky had his phone in his hand- that explained it- and he shook his head. ‘Andre sent me something about an octopus escaping it’s tank.’

Alex groaned. “Put your phone down and take a nap.” He paused, considering the initial question. “Octopus probably don’t like sun.” He added. 

“But at night?” Nicky chewed on his lip, typing still. 

“I don’t know. You stay down here, find out.” He teased. “Maybe octopus cuddle with you.”

Nicky frowned, like Alex was the one being ridiculous. “I would never be able to eat octopus again.” 

Alex shrugged. “Or you eat that one.” 

Nicky fell silent and Alex was almost asleep when he was woken again. ‘Apparently, they’re really smart. I might not be able to eat octopus anyway.’

Alex threw his empty water bottle at him. “How are you sleepiest person and not asleep right now?” He asked, scowling. 

“I’m not the sleepiest person.” Nicky protested. 

“Sleep all the time.” Alex countered. “Last week you fall asleep at kitchen table.” Nicky furrowed his eyebrows at him, lips turned down. But, he didn’t argue, Alex thought thankfully. “I love you. But take a fucking nap.” Alex shifted closer to kiss him. 

Nicky gave him a crooked smile, leaning into the kiss. 

When Alex woke up, Nicky was still asleep, his skin starting to turn pink in the sun despite the sunscreen Alex had slathered over him. “Hey, if you burn on first day, ruin vacation.” Alex said as he shook him awake. 

Nicky blinked up at him, always slow to wake up. “What about my fucking nap?” He chirped, smirking. 

“You burn, you more cranky. C’mon, I want lunch.” 

There was a lunch buffet at the resort, a five minute walk from the beachfront bungalow they were staying in. Nicky kept yawning and Alex half-wished he didn’t find it as endearing as he did. 

They worked their way through the buffet line and Alex laughed when they came to a pan of fried octopus. He took two, just to mess with Nicky. 

“Did you know the octopus is as smart as a dog?” Nicky asked. Alex looked down at his plate and sighed heavily, pushing them back into the pan. 

“You done with octopuses now?” He asked as they found a table outdoors in the shade. 

Nicky smiled slyly as he took a sip of a fruity rum punch, brightly colored enough that it stained his lips a light pink. “No.” 

“Terrible.” Alex shook his head, laughing. 

They went golfing after lunch and Alex remembered why they didn’t play together more often; he was terrible, Nicky was not, and he was too competitive. On the plus side, he thought, Nicky looked cute in khaki shorts and a fitted polo, his curls unruly under his hat. 

“You look like you’re trying to hit a baseball.” Nicky said, leaning on his club as he watched. 

Alex stuck his tongue out. “I hit it, at least.” 

“That’s true.” Nicky conceded kindly, though his eyes sparkled like he wanted to make a joke. There was a hint of something jovial in their bond but Nicky was trying to keep from distracting Alex. 

It just wasn’t working. 

‘What’s so funny?’ He asked. 

Nicky smiled, grinning, and opened up a bit more. Some people could project images easily, almost unconsciously, but Nicky was too guarded for that. Still, if he focused, he could. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the image Nicky had concocted, of an octopus holding 8 golf clubs. 

‘Do you think you could teach an octopus to play golf?’ 

“How much rum was in your drinks?” He asked, marveling at Nicky; everyone thought he was quiet, serious, and stern but they didn’t know him like Alex did. 

“A lot, actually.” Nicky admitted, giggling. “I probably shouldn’t drive.” He said, gesturing towards the golf cart. 

Alex considered abandoning the game entirely and enjoying the rest of the day at the beach; the weather was beautiful, Nicky was in a silly good mood, and the resort had unlimited drinks. But, even a little drunk, Nicky was winning. Alex couldn’t allow for that. 

Nicky ended up winning handily, Alex only shanked one ball off into the water, and they both needed another application of sunscreen before any more outdoor time. 

They had an early dinner because ‘I want to watch the sunset’, Nicky had insisted. 

‘You know how long sunsets take?’ Alex asked. ‘Not a fireworks show.’ 

‘Humor me.’ Nicky replied, raising his eyebrows like he was daring Alex to mess with his plans. 

They returned to their little bungalow, which had oversized chairs out front and faced the sea. Nicky laced their fingers together and seemed content to close his eyes and bask in the last rays of sunlight, the sky beginning to paint itself red and orange. 

It was beautiful, Alex allowed, but not as beautiful as Nicky. 

Nicky looked relaxed, looked like all the tension of the season had been firmly left in D.C, which had been Alex’s whole goal for this trip. He looked younger, his hair curling over his forehead and being buffeted by the breeze. Alex kissed his cheek, smiling at the upwelling of affection that coursed through their bond. 

Alex looked back at the sky; watching the sunset with Nicky, having nowhere to be, it wasn’t a bad way to spend the evening. He relaxed, slouching lower in his chair. He was full of booze, food, and tired after a long day. He could almost fall asleep, except-

Except Nicky was still thinking, still turning something over in his mind. He’d mostly managed to hide it from Alex, but he slipped and Alex could almost hear his thoughts whirling like a dust devil. 

He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. 

‘If octopuses can walk, do you think there are any that live in lakes?’ Nicky asked. Alex wanted to believe that Nicky had no idea how annoying he could be, but a sideways glance caught an impish grin on his lips and Alex knew he knew exactly what he was doing 

“Thought you wanted to watch the sunset.” Alex said slowly. “And not talk about octopus anymore.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” Nicky said mildly, clearly placating him. 

Alex squeezed his hand. Then, he groaned. “Now I’m thinking about octopus!” He shoved Nicky’s shoulder when he laughed. 

“They’re interesting.” Nicky agreed. “Did you know they have three hearts?” Alex could’ve gone his entire life without knowing that and been perfectly fine, but Nicky looked so cute saying it. 

“Maybe you go play for Detroit, they like octopus.” Alex suggested, smiling. He felt a flash of sadness as Nicky considered an octopus being thrown on the ice. “Ok, maybe you rescue octopus.”

“They’re probably dead.” Nicky said, turning his attention back to the sky. 

“Probably.” Alex agreed. 

They sat together until the sky was deep purple and speckled with stars. Nicky finally stood, stretching. “Do you want to go to bed?” Alex glanced at his watch, ready to protest a bit, but Nicky cut him off. “I didn’t say to sleep.” He said, walking inside without waiting for a response. 

Alex hurried after him, grinning when he caught him by the hand and pulled him into a kiss. It was unhurried and borderline lazy at first, until Nicky walked Alex backwards and pushed him onto the bed. 

Nicky stripped of his shirt and then, after a moment of consideration, his shorts too. Alex stared at him and tried to commit every detail to memory. Nicky had pink lines where his sleeves had ridden up on the golf course, his cheeks flushed with arousal, and his cock bobbed when he shifted side to side. “Come here, come here.” Alex said, kissing him when he got within reach. 

Nicky’s talented hands worked open the fly of Alex’s shorts, pushing them down. Alex bit kisses along Nicky’s collarbone, his cock twitching as the blond moaned. Alex rolled Nicky onto his back, straddling his thighs as he pulled his own shirt off. His shorts had been kicked down to the foot of the bed. 

“Too bad didn’t bring rope.” Alex murmured, stroking the edge of Nicky’s cheek. “Perfect bed to tie you to.” 

Nicky pressed into his touch, a soft whine escaping his lips as Alex showed him through the bond what he would do to Nicky if he could tie him up. ‘Sasha, please…’ Nicky trailed off as Alex leaned forward and kissed him, one hand tangling in his hair. 

“So pretty. So good for me.” He purred. He tugged hard on Nicky’s hair, feeling a surge of hungry want churning in their bond. He pulled again, feeling Nicky’s dick getting slick with precome. “So easy, Nicky.” 

He grabbed the lube and fingered Nicky open, slowly enough to make him squirm, shifting his hip eagerly. He guided his cock inside him, breath catching as Nicky stretched to accommodate him. This part was always his favorite, the first few thrusts when he was working his way in until he was fully sheathed. He waited a moment, until Nicky reached down a hand to jerk himself off. 

“Don’t.” Alex said, catching his wrists and pinning them down to his sides. He squeezed tight enough to leave bruises, though they’d be distant memories by the time they returned to D.C. “I take care of you.” 

Nicky nodded, biting his lip and swallowing down a moan. Their bond was crackling with electricity. 

“You like that?” Alex asked, smiling. “You can be loud, no one can hear you.” 

Nicky wasn’t the type to make much noise though, however much Alex would’ve liked to hear it. Alex thrust harder, each snap of his hips earning him bitten off whines as Nicky started to fall apart. 

Finally, Alex released his wrists and grabbed his hips, tilting them up just enough that his cock brushed over Nicky’s prostate and pulled more sounds from his lips. “Don’t touch yourself.” He ordered. 

He pounded into him, vaguely aware that Nicky was going to be sore the next day, but Nicky liked it; he liked being claimed, like something left over to remind of what Alex did, what they did. 

Alex was on the edge, his balls drawn up and his skin feeling too tight for his body. He leaned down and bit into the juncture of Nicky’s neck and shoulder, finally pulling some sound from him. “Sasha, please, I need- I need- oh, my god…” Nicky gasped breathlessly. His eyes closed tight and his body shaking, he was so close. 

Alex could feel his desperate need like a racing pulse at the back of his mind. He worked a hand between them and he’d barely done more than tightened his fist around Nicky’s leaking cock before he came with a shout, a wordless cry that reverberated across the bond. Alex thrust into him a few more times before he came too, slumping over him. 

Neither of them moved for a minute. Alex opened his eyes when he realized how distant Nicky felt; sometimes, if it was more intense than normal, Nicky got like that. Alex knew it was from the crash in endorphins. He also knew it meant he was responsible for getting them both cleaned up. 

He came back to bed and wiped up the mess with a warm cloth. Nicky blinked blearily up at him and it looked like it took a Herculean effort just to open his eyes. Alex smirked, feeling a bit smug. 

‘You want clothes or just sleep naked?’ 

‘Clothes.’ Even across their bond, Nicky sounded fucked out and wasted. 

Alex helped him into a pair of sleep pants, and then the t-shirt Alex had been wearing earlier. It was a bit too big on Nicky, but the blond tugged the collar up to his nose and curled up in bed. 

Alex pulled on a pair of shorts before joining him. ‘No more octopus, ok?’ He thought. 

Nicky snorted. ‘Did you know...octopuses die after they mate?’ 

‘Good thing you not octopus.’ He teased. He kissed his shoulder. Nicky smiled in the dark and drifted off to sleep. 

2- Nicky couldn’t cook 

Well, that wasn’t strictly true. Nicky could cook things he’d been taught to cook. He had a book full of recipes from his grandmother that he didn’t need to look at because he had them memorized. 

Nicky just couldn’t cook from a new recipe, and he definitely couldn’t do it without destroying the kitchen. 

Alex returned home from lunch with Evgeny to find Nicky in the middle of the kitchen, covered in flour, and almost every cabinet door open (Nicky left a trail of open cabinets behind him, Alex didn’t know why and too many years had elapsed to ask.) More worryingly, the fire extinguisher was out and there was foam on stove and the surrounding floor. 

Suddenly, Alex suspected the frustration he’d been feeling through the bond hadn’t been from Nicky’s workout after all. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicky said, worrying at the inside of his lip with his teeth. “I was going to- I’ll get it cleaned up.” 

“You ok?” He asked, catching Nicky’s arm when he moved. The bond fluttered, nervous, upset, or like he expected Alex to be upset. 

“I’m fine.”

“You hurt? Burn?” Alex guessed. Nicky faltered, pulling at the ends of his sleeves. Alex sighed. “Show me.”

“It’s fine, really-“

“Show. Me.” He repeated. Nicky shifted, rolling his eyes, though Alex could still feel how nervous he was. What was he nervous about? Nicky rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal an angry burn on his forearm, smaller than the palm of his hand. “Ouch. You wash it?” 

“Yeah. It’s ok.” Nicky tugged his sleeves back down, turning his attention to wiping up the counters. Alex grabbed a handful of paper towels, joining him. 

‘What happened?’ He asked, nudging the bond lightly. 

Nicky supplied the events that transpired so that Alex saw them like a collection of still photos. He’d been making gnocchi (Alex had no idea where he’d gotten that idea from), overfilled the pan, the oil spilled into the burners and caught fire. Nicky had put it out with the fire extinguisher. ‘Sorry.’ Nicky added, sour like he’d eaten a lemon. 

‘It’s ok. No one died.’ Alex bumped their shoulders together. Still, Alex could feel him pouting. Alex thought it was cute, mostly. It would be obnoxious if Nicky was somehow good at everything, if he didn’t have these little quirks that only Alex got to see. 

‘I literally caught the kitchen on fire.’ Nicky frowned. 

Alex tipped his head. ‘True.’ He agreed. ‘But it was only a little fire.’ 

Nicky glared at him, trying to suss out if Alex was mocking him or just pandering to him. Alex was long since immune to the murder eyes though. He reached out poked his cheek, right where a dimple would be if he smiled. Nicky swatted his hand away and Alex laughed, reeling him into a hug.

“Why gnocchi?” He asked. He felt Nicky blush, both against his skin and through the bond, a creeping hot embarrassment that climbed him like ivy. “Nicky…?”

“You had it and liked it a lot. I thought...Valentine's Day is coming up and I know we weren’t going to go out, but-“ Alex stopped him with a kiss. 

“So sweet.” He said, kissing him again. 

“Better if I didn’t almost burn the house down.” He said dryly, sounding a bit less self-conscious, a bit more like himself. 

“No, still best.” Alex assured him. “New plan. You make gnocchi and I make sauce. Ok?” 

Nicky nodded, still flushed red but starting to look at ease again, comfortable in his own skin. Alex looked at him, then to the stove, where the foam from the extinguisher still lingered. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicky said again, waving his hand towards the mess. “It’s…” he cracked a lopsided smile. “You are never telling anyone about this.” He decided, rocking back on his heels. 

Alex laughed. “I tell everyone. All Star Nicklas Backstrom, can't cook.” 

Nicky laughed, finally, shoulders bouncing with it. He pushed Alex away gently. “I can cook normal stuff.”

“Swedish stuff.” Alex was quick to correct. 

“Yeah, normal stuff.” Nicky quipped, grinning like a shark, toothy and regaining his surety.

For Valentine’s Day, Nicky made gnocchi and Alex cooked them, making a garlic sauce. They ate at the actual table instead of the breakfast bar. Nicky lit candles, daring Alex to say anything. 

Alex ate the whole meal without telling Nicky he had a smudge of flour across his cheek. 

“These are good.” Alex said, mouth full of food. 

“I like the sauce.” Nicky agreed easily. He tapped their feet together under the table. Their bond was buoyant and happy, brushing against Alex’s consciousness like a warm hand. 

“I like you didn’t burn down house.” Alex teased, grinning when Nicky kicked him and scowled, his expression ruined by an uprising of love. 

“See if I ever make you anything again.” Nicky grumbled. 

“You should make meatballs.” Alex suggested. 

Nicky shrugged. “They won’t be as good as my gramdmother’s.” He said. 

“Never had hers, only yours.” Alex said. “Practice, they’ll be very good.” Alex felt a brief rush of homesickness, a deep-seated longing. He could see Nicky in his grandmother’s kitchen, could hear her voice as she patiently taught him how to cook. 

“Ok.” Nicky agreed. “But you can’t make me watch the Swedish chef muppet thing the whole time I’m cooking.” 

Alex chuckled. “Only half the time.” 

3- Nicky had ‘moods’

At his best Nicky was sweet, funny, and deeply caring, bound together with a stitch of mischievousness. At his worst he was cranky, ill-tempered, and didn’t even want to see people, let alone talk to them. Alex saw all of him and Nicky leaned more towards the smiling end of the spectrum than not, most days. 

Alex wasn’t sure how he’d ended up soul bond to a person with such strong introverted tendencies, being as outgoing as he was, but that’s life. 

Eventually, teammates see the worst in each other and everyone deals with it. Alex knew he would get too rambunctious when he felt the stress most, feels the need to cause chaos in the locker room to match the chaos in their game. They take it in stride. 

Because Nicky’s mood bottomed out when he hit some internal limit, like he’d talked to too many people, been asked too many questions, or seen too many opportunities squandered on the ice, no one knew when he would reach them. Sometimes after losses, he was smiling; sometimes after wins, he was seething. Even as his soulmate, Alex didn’t fare much better than the rest of the team on that front. It was worse, really, because he could feel exactly how miserable Nicky was. 

They were one game away from ending a long west-coast swing when Nicky flipped whatever invisible switch that meant he couldn’t or wouldn’t deal with their shit anymore. 

He skipped the skating portion of the optional and stayed in the weight room. Alex didn’t say anything. He could feel Nicky withdrawing, trying to carve out time where he didn’t have to be ‘on’ any longer. 

Alex still went to find him after he’d finished up skating. Nicky had made his way to the treadmill and was running at an unforgiving pace. 

Alex took a moment to admire him, his shirt sticking to his chest and his hair tucked in under a cap. Nicky slowed to a stop, panting. “What?” He asked, frowning at him. He could feel a flare of anger, pinpricks of it against his mind. 

“Time for shower.” Alex said. He turned and walked out, leaving no room for argument. He wasn’t surprised to hear the treadmill kick back on; like this, Nicky both hated following orders and was a glutton for punishment. 

He kept his thoughts to himself and Nicky slinked into the showers as most of the team was finishing up. There was still an upset, unsettled edge to the bond, splintering like unsanded wood. 

Nicky had his headphones on before they reached the bus, turned up loud enough that he couldn’t hear the ambient chatter of the team. 

Andre had only known Nicky for a season. He didn’t know better when he wrapped an arm around Nicky in a loose hug and knocked his headphones off. Nicky sighed through his nose and yanked himself free of Andre’s embrace, fixing the headphones and grabbing his bag. He made a beeline for their room. 

Andre stared after him with puppy-dog eyes. Tom patted his shoulder. “It’s nothing you did. He just needs Backy Time.” He joked. 

“What?” 

“He gets cranky sometimes, that’s all.” Tom explained. “So we just give him some space until Ovi fixes it.” 

Alex snorted; there was no quick fix to Nicky’s mood. He lingered in the hotel lobby before finally heading upstairs. Nicky was on his bed (the bed furthest from the door). His headphones were still on and he was staring resolutely at his iPad. 

Alex had been feeling the itchy desire to be alone rolling off of him all day, but with nothing else to distract him, it was annoying. They were all tired of living out of their suitcases, spending so much time flying and driving, and dealing with bullshit questions about a scoring drought. 

Alex hadn’t scored in 4 games, Nicky in 7; it could hardly be considered a drought. Nicky had 6 assists since his last goal, but the media didn’t ask about that.

Sometimes, Alex wondered why they all let Nicky be cranky and snippish without calling him out for it. He felt guilty for thinking that- he knew why. It wasn’t the flying or the cramped feeling of so many hotels that got to Nicky; it was that he was exhausted. 

Alex didn’t understand it, but people exhausted Nicky. Alex could feel the way it irritated him, made the bond feel like it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper. Nicky loved his teammates and he tolerated the press out of necessity, but it all drained him. 

Alex fed off of the attention, the fun of interacting with people. He would rather get to sleep in his own bed every night, but he didn’t mind that much. 

Nicky wasn’t even listening to music, he realized. He was listening to white noise and it made Alex a little sad. There was no way to comfort someone who just needed to be left alone for a day, particularly if your minds were connected and you couldn’t leave them alone for even a second. 

Alex went out for dinner with some of the guys. At the back of his mind, he could feel Nicky still churning. The sound of static permeated the bond.

“Is Papa ok?” Andre asked. “I texted him but he didn’t reply.” 

“He’s ok. Just resting.” Alex assured him. 

‘Sorry.’ Nicky thought. It was the first thing he’d communicated to Alex since practice. Alex was pleased he was paying that close of attention to him. 

‘Is ok. I know you need quiet time.’ Alex said, a hint of teasing fondness sticking to his words. 

‘Thank you.’ With the words, he felt Nicky shut himself off from him, like closing a door gently. If Alex tried, he could push through and reach him, but Nicky needed time to himself. 

He lingered at the restaurant, nursing a beer and shooting the shit. Eventually the feeling of a door being closed started to fade, which Alex knew meant Nicky was falling asleep. He finished his drink, paid his bill, and headed back to the hotel. 

He was careful to be quiet when he entered, stopping short when he realized Nicky was curled up in Alex’s bed, headphones half on still. He smiled to himself and changed into his sleep clothes. He carefully pulled the blankets up over Nicky, his bare arms cool to the touch, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Nicky stirred slightly and Alex felt a gray sleepy warmth unravel to fill their bond. He kissed him again, smiling, before settling in with an arm around Nicky’s waist and falling asleep.

When Alex woke in the morning, Nicky was sprawled across his chest, still asleep. Alex carded his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead before trying to extricate himself from the bed. Nicky groaned and rolled away, tugging a pillow down over his face. 

His eyes were open when Alex finished his shower, though he didn’t look particularly awake. 

“Feel better?” Alex asked, only half in jest. 

Nicky watched him warily from under the edge of the pillow. ‘I don’t really want to talk.’ He admitted. He’d slept, but he still seemed drained and braced against social interactions. 

‘Do you need anything?’ Alex asked as he dressed. 

‘No.’ Nicky said with uncertainty. Once, after they had cemented their bond, Alex had asked him why he got like this. It wasn’t a very delicate question and it made Nicky sheepish and embarrassed. Sometimes, Alex still felt too heavy handed for these conversations. 

‘What do you want?’ Alex asked. Want was different than need.

Nicky snorted. ‘To go home.’

‘Why?’

He shrugged looking away. ‘Because I’m tired. Everyone wants to go out on the road.’

‘Good for team bonding.’ 

‘I know.’ Nicky snapped a little. ‘But it’s so loud.’ That was an argument they’d had before. Nicky wasn’t a fan of loud. He liked old bookstores and golf courses and coffee houses. He was uncomfortable in bars and clubs, didn’t like talking over the noise. 

Alex still felt the argument was ridiculous. ‘Hockey is loud.’ He countered. 

Nicky glared at him and stalked to the bathroom to shower. Alex rolled his eyes at his back, shaking his head and leaving for breakfast without him. 

Nicky came down in time enough to grab a bagel and an apple before heading directly to the bus. He brushed passed Alex without a word, headphones on. White noise, Alex noted.

Nicky sat by himself and ate his breakfast in silence. His thoughts were occupied with their game that night, how they were flying home afterwards. Nicky had a mental countdown to when he could lay in his bed again; honestly, Alex couldn’t blame him. They’d been on the road a long time and even he was feeling the strain of the road trip and he didn’t have Nicky’s particular set of peculiarities. 

After practice, Nicky slid close to Alex on the locker room bench, leaning over to tie his shoes. Alex smiled at him. 

“One more game.” He said, patting him on the back. 

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’ He added, guilt like a cold wet blanket over Alex’s shoulders. ‘I shouldn’t snap at you.’

Alex let Nicky feel his overwhelming fondness, squeezing his knee. ‘I annoy you, you annoy me. Together, we annoy rest of team.’ 

Nicky smiled, cockeyed and warm. ‘Thank you.’

“I’m tired of hockey food. Let’s go out.” Alex decided spontaneously. 

Nicky shrugged. “If it’s close to the hotel.” He agreed. 

Alex found a cafe down the street from the hotel. They were seated at a table for two in the corner. Nicky sunk low in his chair, feet tangled in Alex’s. He finally looked relaxed and the bond felt peaceful and quiet. 

They chatted about nothing, making light conversation that had nothing to do with hockey. Nicky needed that and Alex did too, if he was being honest. They’d devoted their lives to the sport and it was all-consuming in the middle of the season. Sometimes, they needed reminders of what it was like outside of that. 

Alex liked the way Nicky laughed. He liked the shape of his mouth when he tried not to smile. He liked how his cheeks flushed when he told him that. 

“Ready for nap?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah.” 

They walked back to hotel bumping their arms together as they made their way down the sidewalk. Alex cleared his throat. “You done scaring the children?” He asked. 

Nicky shrugged one shoulder, looking resolutely at his shoes. “I’m trying.” 

Alex squeezed his arm. “Ok. Good enough.” He decreed.

They started out sleeping a bit apart on the bed, but when Alex woke up Nicky was latched onto him and tucked in close. For a moment, he didn’t move. Nicky was warm, his limbs heavy with sleep. Alex lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed it before gently sliding out of his embrace. 

Nicky was still asleep when Alex returned from the bathroom. Alex laid down beside him, kissing his forehead. “Time to get up.” He said softly. Nicky groaned and ducked his head under Alex’s chin. “One more game, Nicky.” 

“Ok.” 

“Then we go home and you don’t have to talk to anyone.” 

Nicky pulled away enough to meet his eye. “I’ll talk to you. I like you.” 

“Hopefully more than just like.” Alex teased. 

Nicky’s cheeks blushed delicately. “I love you.” 

Alex kissed him. “Love you too. Go brush hair. Looks like bird nest.”

Nicky narrowed his eyes at him, the bond tickling with reserved laughter. “Nevermind.” 

4- Nicky could be unbelievably stubborn 

Maybe it wasn’t fair to attribute stubbornness solely to Nicky; Alex knew he was stubborn too. He knew Nicky thought he was bullheaded at times, he knew it annoyed his partner. Nicky combined his stubbornness with the assumption that he was bothering people if he talked about himself, and that’s where they strayed into problem territory. 

For the most part, Alex couldn’t actually tell if Nicky was hurt. There were a million different things that could make Nicky a bit quiet and irritated, and honestly, Nicky was too good at hiding it. So, Nicky played hurt more often than he should, more often than Alex would like but he knew he was being hypocritical; it wasn’t like Alex wouldn’t do the same thing. (Alex had done the same thing and Nicky had been pissed, but that was beside the point, according to Nicky.)

Alex understood why Nicky chose to grin and bear it when he was hurting, he would just like to be made aware of things. “I’m fine, really.” Nicky said, smiling at Alex sweetly. “I’m good to play.”

Three more games, and for all that Nicky was an expert at hiding it from the bond, he could not hide the wince when Andre barreled into him in the locker room. 

“Shit, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” Nicky said, the bond pulled tight between them. Alex raised his eyebrows. ‘I’m fine.’ Nicky added, specifically for him. 

‘You could tell me.’ Alex offered. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” Andre fretted. 

“I’m ok.” Nicky smiled. Then, in a calculated distraction, he mussed Andre’s hair, laughing when he squawked in protest and ducked away. 

“Stop it, I just did my hair.” Andre pouted, smoothing it down with both hands. 

“I think he fixed it.” Tom teased. 

Nicky was smiling, bond warm and fond as the two started to bicker. Andre finally turned his attention back to Nicky. “We’re going to go out, you should come.” 

Trepidation condensed like dew across the bond, though Nicky kept his expression unchanged. “Thanks, but I’m going home.” He glanced at Alex. 

“Be safe, children.” Alex said, coming to stand behind Nicky. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

Nicky was fine getting to the car, but when they arrived at home he was stiff and aching. “Maybe you not skate tomorrow.” Alex suggested. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You limp.”

“I’m fine.” Nicky repeated, irritation bubbling just below the surface. 

Nicky skated the next day, and played the night after that. Alex didn’t expect anything less. He wasn’t mad that Nicky was playing hurt, he was mad he wasn’t telling him about it. 

Both of them got hit during games, but Nicky was usually better about staying on his feet. Alex winced when he watched Nicky take a low hip check and tumble down to the ice. 

‘You ok?’

‘Fine’ Nicky said tersely. Alex knew he was lying; he was pretty sure Nicky knew Alex knew. And yet, he still tried to hide it. 

Afterwards, Alex didn’t bother to check in with him. They’d won, barely, in OT and it wasn’t the kind of win that left a good taste in his mouth. He was upset they’d given up their lead, upset he couldn’t score, and upset that Nicky was still lying to him. 

Alex had a temper; he couldn’t list Nicky’s flaws without thinking of his own. He had a temper and he could be petty. So, he ignored Nicky except to glance over his shoulder at him as he said, “going out. You?”, and walk away without really waiting for an answer. 

‘Home.’ Nicky thought. His tone conjured the image of him with thin pressed lips and a furrow between his brow; Alex received that look a few too many times. 

‘Take the car. I’ll find a ride.’

‘Right.’

Alex could tune Nicky out, and Nicky could block himself off. Alex drank enough that the bond wasn’t immediately noticeable.

When he got home, he expected Nicky to be asleep. Instead, he was propped up in bed reading, hair wet from the shower and skin flushed pink. He was tense and dressed in one of Alex’s old shirts from World’s and sweats. Alex froze in the doorway, caught off guard by the quiet, unsettled unhappiness that was clinging to the bond. 

“Nicky?” Nicky swallowed, looking up. He closed his book, finger marking his spot. His eyes were bloodshot and wet. Any of Alex’s lingering anger melted away instantly. 

“My hip hurts.” Nicky said quietly. 

“You talk to trainers?”

Nicky nodded. “Yeah. It-it’s been hurting all season.” He admitted, looking anywhere besides Alex’s face. Alex crawled into bed beside him, wrapping him in a hug. “They said I probably need surgery.” 

Alex closed his eyes as slimy cold fear oozed through the bond. “You’ll be ok.”

“I know.” Nicky chewed on his lower lip. “I’ve been trying not to think about it. They said I can wait until the off season.” 

“That’s good. Not too bad then.” Alex said. 

Nicky leaned against him. “It hurts.” He gulped. “I’m- they’ll do the bond numbing again.”

“Gets better every time.” Alex said. “They’ll give you lots of drugs, won’t even miss me.” He teased. 

Nicky snorted, smiling and hiding his face against Alex’s shoulder. “Right.” 

“Did 11 days for Olympics. A few hours for surgery is not so bad.” Alex pointed out. 

“Right.” He said again, with less certainty. Alex knew Nicky had nightmares about Sochi, flaring up when he’d been feeling more stress than usual. 

“It’ll be ok.” Alex promised. Nicky shifted and the bond went from open to clamped down. “How bad?”

“Hurts.” Nicky said, gritting his teeth. 

“They give you anything?” Alex asked. 

Nicky nodded. “S’in the bathroom.” 

“Have to take for it to work.” Alex chided, fetching the medicine from the bathroom counter. “Here, here.”

Nicky looked like he might’ve argued. Alex felt him weighing the options. He knew Nicky didn’t like the way painkillers made him feel; Alex didn’t either, truthfully. But he hated to see Nicky hurting. Finally, after a short staring match, Nicky took his medicine. 

“Now sleep.” Alex said, gently crawling in bed and tucking himself close behind Nicky, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

5- Not a morning person 

Nicky was not a morning person. He was not a late-night person, either. Nicky was the kind of person who would gladly sleep ten hours every night, and Alex did not understand it. 

Alex was generally awake. He didn’t fall asleep easily on buses or planes, he didn’t typically want to go to bed earlier than midnight, and he woke easily in the morning. 

When they’d first met and their bond had been newly affirmed, they hadn’t spent the night together. Even still, Nicky would invariably fall asleep against Alex’s shoulder by 10pm every night. Alex thought it was because it was his rookie season; it was not. 

Years later, Nicky was still just as sleepy. If Alex hadn’t known better, he would have suspected he had a medical problem, but the team physician drew blood twice a year and their appointments were comprehensive to say the least. It didn’t seem likely anyone had missed Nicky having some kind of disorder. 

Alex found anyone who could fall asleep that quickly, that easily, unsettling; didn’t they have thoughts? “Do you ever worry, keep yourself awake?” He asked, before Nicky had the chance to doze off beside him watching late-night reruns of game highlights. 

“No. Do you?” His green eyes were filled with concern, leaching into the bond. 

“Sometimes, sure. You never have that?” Alex cocked his head. 

“No.” Nicky shook his head. “Is everything ok?” 

Alex didn’t mean for him to misunderstand. He smiled at him reassuringly. “Just don’t understand how you sleep so much.” 

Nicky rolled his eyes, worry melting away. “Maybe you should try it. Even Russian Machines need sleep.” 

Alex snorted. “Never.” Nicky chuckled, shifting and curling up against Alex’s side. Alex savored the warm press of his body, contentment filling the bond like fog over a pond. “You gonna fall asleep now?”

“No.” Nicky mumbled, but his eyes were already closing. Alex could feel sleep slipping over their connection like a blanket fresh from the dryer. 

“Uh huh. Sure.” He teased, moving slightly so Nicky could lay across his lap, hugging a pillow against his chest. “Love you, even if you’re sleepiest person ever.”

“Not the sleepiest.” Nicky grumbled. Alex tangled his fingers in the curls at the base of head. 

“Of course not.”

Alex wondered if he needed less sleep than the average person. He didn’t feel overly-tired, but he usually woke up before Nicky, regardless of what time they went to sleep. 

When they weren’t on the road or didn’t have early morning commitments, Alex would get up and shower before coming back to bed. He’d wrap Nicky up in a hug, appreciating how pliant and snuggly he was like this. Nicky would eventually wake up when Alex started to kiss his neck. 

“Tickles.” He protested, smiling as he tried to pull away. 

“You like.” Alex kissed him again, his fingers tracing circles over Nicky’s hip. Nicky turned his head, letting Alex ensnare him in a kiss. He blinked slowly up at him, cheeks pink and skin warm from the blankets. 

“Why’d you even put clothes back on?” Nicky complained, tugging gently at his waistband. Alex laughed against his neck, biting down and feeling Nicky’s skin go hot under his hands. 

“Like to make you work.” He teased. Nicky grumbled wordlessly as he pulled Alex’s sweats halfway down his thighs, making a pleased sound when he realized there was nothing underneath. “Yeah?” Alex breathed a short laugh, wiggling his hips suggestively. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Nicky said, trying not to smile. Alex covered his mouth in a kiss, biting his lip and letting his hand stray up to trace circles around the blond’s nipples. He could feel Nicky’s erection against his thigh and he pushed against it gently, greedily swallowing the small moan it elicited. 

Nicky’s hand around his cock was perfection. Alex continued to kiss him. Every time Nicky thrust into Alex’s thigh, Alex could feel the intoxicating ripple of desire across the bond. Nicky was less guarded when he was just waking up, with more of his emotions being transmitted across the bond. 

Alex could feel Nicky’s slowly blooming desperation, his hips beginning to move erratically. Alex scratched his nails down his back, fucking harder into Nicky’s hand. He was burning with want and he needed an outlet. Nicky groaned into his mouth, rubbing against him. “C’mon, Sasha, c’mon.” He said between kisses. 

Alex got a hand on him and Nicky breathed a sigh of relief. Alex could feel Nicky getting closer and closer to climax and it made his blood hot under his skin. “Fuck, so fucking hot like this.” Alex whispered into his ear, feeling Nicky shudder. Nicky’s grip tightened and his hand started to jerk him faster. Alex let out an appreciative sigh. 

Alex liked morning sex, liked how the bond seemed more open, so they riled each other up easily. Nicky was so close to the edge; Alex’s teeth into the side of his neck sent him over. Nicky’s orgasm flooded the bond like a flash flood and Alex came into Nicky’s hand. 

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath and start to separate, skin sticky with cum and sweat. Nicky blinked at him sleepily, dazed and awed. Alex changed his mind; he loved that Nicky wasn’t a morning person. 

He kissed his forehead tenderly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
